ABRIENDO LOS OJOS AL AMOR
by CECI ANDREW 1980
Summary: Que piensa hacer Albert con semejante actitud de su pequeña para con el ? es que acaso ella dejo de quererle? como ara para recuperar a su pequeña llorona, pues esta nueva Candy es toda una dama pero no quiere nada con el; y que ara con el supuesto prometido? descubrelo en este mini fic
1. Chapter 1

ACLARACIONES: _Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivas creadoras _la siguiente historia es con el objetivo de entretener no de lucrar

"ABRIENDO EL CORAZON PARA EL AMOR"

_la mañana era aun fresca las olas del mar eran muy relajantes ,pero su mente era todo un conflicto de pensamientos; no digamos su corazón ese aun estaba peor, plagado de un sinfín de emociones encontradas ._como una sola persona era capas de hacer que su corazón se dividiera en dos. _Su lado racional y su lado pasional

_Por que a mi? Que el tiempo y la distancia no hicieron mella en este sentir? _Bien ya no tenia caso lamentarse cuatro años habían pasado desde la ultima ves que vio esos hermosos ojos, azul cielo que la hicieron soñar, pero ala ves la hicieron pedazos; su mente traicionera la llevo a aquella nefasta tarde donde su amor secreto la hiciera sentir tan poca cosa que con solo recordar sus lagrimas corrian libremente por su pecoso rostro

&&&&&&&&& FLASH BACK&&&&&&&&&

_La tarde en la mancion de chicago era muy helada y en el jardín se podía divisar el por que; las primeras nevadas habían mermado la vida, de tan esplendido jardín pero la rubia que se encontraba observando los al rededores ;a un a sabiendas que podría contraer un resfriado y no importándole si eso sucedia ._Pues ella sabia hacia donde se dirigía sus pasos la llevaban donde creía estaría su príncipe, pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa al divisarlo en compañía de una elegante dama con rasgos finos y hermosos , además de algo que llamo mas la atención de nuestra querida pecosa fue la forma en que su príncipe le ofrecia su brazo para pasear; por el ya marchito jardín, que además de ir absorto en la joven, irradiava un aura de fasinacion por la joven de cabellos largos color miel que caian en una cortina de finos hilos a lo largo de sus hombros

_ Los jovenes iban tan sumidos el uno en el otro que ni siquiera se percataron de la presencia de la pecosa-Ella se sintió morir su Albert no pudo sentirla todo por esa… esa bruja , pero quien seria ella jamás la había visto seria alguna amiga del rubio ? o acaso una pretendiente?

_Regreso sus pasos a la mancion queria respuestas y las queria ya ,cuando ingreso todos en la residencia estaban como locos el joven Wilian tenia una invitada especial para la cena y ella quedo relegada a un segundo plano para el rubio que por el momento solo tenia tiempo y pensamientos para su invitada

. _La hora de la cena llego y la pecosa hizo gala de su mejor vestido y las mejores joyas , sabia que Albert la esperaría al pie de las escaleras para escoltarla al comedor , pero mayor fue su dolor cuando el , su príncipe ofrecia su brazo a la joven de cabellos lacios ,dejándola a ella con la mirada perpleja y el corazón apretado. _Logro recuperar la compostura y caminar como si nada hubiera pasado

_Cuando la cena fue servida Alber presento ala joven ante la familia como una cica que conoció en un viaje a Africa y quien era una gran enfermera y gran amiga

-_Laos días transcurrieron y Albert se sentraba mucho en la joven de mirada dulce a un cuando Candy deseaba odiarla no podía cierto dia ella estaba en busca del rubio de sus sueños cuando decidió buscarlo en su estudio al legar noto la puerta entre abierta y cuando se disponía a llamar, escucho como su nombre era nombrado y decidió seguir escuchando tal vez asi podía saber el motivo del distanciamiento de su príncipe

_Sabes tio jamás pensé que te veria pensando en sentar cabeza_dijo Archy

_Ni yo tampoco sabes pero quien mejor que Aliz para formar un hogar? –contesto el rubio _por que ella ¿ pregunto un confundido George_Pues me conoce mejor que nadie –Dijo el rubio sin inmutarse

_ pues yo crei que Candy seria la elegida _Contesto el pelinegro sin siquiera dar un motivo a replicar

_Por que habría de ser Candy ¿ peguntaron al unisolo Albert y Archy

_Pues ella te conoce mejor que nadie conoce al vagabundo y al patriarca y dueño de el imperio Andrew ella conoce a WILIAM el imponente empresario y conoce a ALBERT el amante de la naturaleza yla librtad y es por la única que dejas todo por acudir asu lado sin importar nada _dijo el pelinegro seguro de si mismo

_Pues te equivocas  
_ por que habría de equivocarme Wilian? Interrogo el pelinegro

_Pues por que Candy es solo una niña sin un poco de actitud incapas de afrontar la vida que yo como patriarca me veo en obligación de enfrentar ; además de que ella odia los estigmas sociales y seria muy difícil de hacer que fuera la dama culta y refinada que debe proceder al deceso de la tia abuela y con muy poco conocimiento de los deberes que una matriarca debe llevar, como el manejo de todas las manciones andrewy el dominio de sus empleados

_No Candy es y siempre será mi pequeña llorona quien siempre nesecitara de mi protección y consuelo para salir de cualquier fracaso

_Yo solo creo que te has negado en ver mas alla de tu nariz Wilian y creeme que cuando abras tus ojos será muy tarde

_Candy quería morirse su príncipe la consideraba una niña y imcapas de ser una dama ya veria el quien era ella._ El amanecer fue un duro golpe para patriarca de los Andrew pues ala hora del desayuno no vio asu pequeña y tuvo que partir a las empresas sin despedirse de ella y para colmo la noche anterior cuando paso por su habitación ella no respondió al llamado lo que indicaba que ya se allava dormida

_Pero con el pasar del dia sintió una oprecion en el pecho y supo que algo andaba mal cuando obserbo a su sobrino entrar a su oficina con una exprecion de angustia y dolor

_Tio Candy se a fugado

_Que has dicho Archy

Se ha ido solo a dejado esta carta y una nota para nosotros la carta esta dirigida a ti _A mi dices, estas seguro?

_-Si y creeme que ya la buscamos por todas partes en este mismo momento he mandado al chofer para averiguar si esta en el hogar de pony pero algo me dice que esa carta tiene todas las respuestas que nesecito

_Bien dame aca ._Archy obedeció sin demora alguna y esperaba que su tio dijera algo pero su exprecion y cilencio hizo que se alterara a un mas y sin preanbulo le arrebato la masiva de sus manos para leer el mismo lo que hai decía.

QUERIDO ALBERT:

Lamento dejarte asi sin darte la cara pero creo que es lo mejor tanto para ti como para mi , pues yo solo soy una niña inmadura e ncapas de salir adelante por si sola pues siempre te necesitare para que me apoyes y me consueles y jamás sere una dama de la cual te sientas digno de escoltar del brazo y por la calle y ser digna de conseguir el respeto de esta sociedad que odio por su estigma ; pero sabes que creo que es lo mejor pues ya no te dare mas dolores de cabeza para cuando leas esta masiva yo me encontrare lejos por la tarde cuando llegues ala mancion en el escritorio de la biblioteca encontraras unos documentos en donde te devuelvo tu ponposo apellido y con el te libero de toda obligación para con mi persona y espero que si algún dia nos volvemos a encontrar todo sea con el mas debido respeto .

TE DESEO LO MEJOR MI QUERIDO BERT CON AMOR CANDICE WHITHE

_Pero como Candy a dejado el apellido no eso no puede ser dime que no tio _El rubio no contesto solo atino a salir corriendo hacia la mancion

_Justo en el momento que el rubio arribo ala biblioteca encontró a un sorprendido George dejando los documentos que la rubia hubo dicho en su masiva

_Puedes explicarme todo esto George-grito el rubio casi al borde del colapso

_Claro que puedo pero no creo que lo merezcas sabes yo ya precentia algo a si ella no me perdonara lo que te boy a decir pero creo que tu eres el estúpido mas grande que conozco

_dime algo Wilian que sientes en este momento ?

_Yo solo no comprendo por que me a dejado

_NO Wilian ella no te a dejado pues tu mismo expresaste que es solo una carga para ti y desgraciadamente ella oyo todas y cada una de las palabras que dijiste y hiiiiizo lo corecto al abandonar un lugar donde no es valorada por lo que vale yo solamente le tendí mi mano no deves preocuparte por ella pues es lo suficientemente abil para salir adelante sin el apellido Andrew

_¿Pero que are sin ella? ¿ sin su alegría ?

_Vivir dia a dia Wilian hasta que ella vuelva

&&&&&&&&&&FIN DEL FLASH BACK&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Que como se que ocurrió simple el único con quien he tenido contacto es con George y hoy estoy apunto de volver a ver esos ojo que tanto dolor me causaron espero que hoy después de cuatro años ya no me sienta como cuando era una chiqilla enamorada hoy soy una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y eso es hacer que WILIASN ALBERT ANDREW sepa quien soy en verdad

Continuara…..

_Bien chicas aca estoy con otra historia esta será mas cortita y con menos enrredos a lo sumo 6 capitulos espero me sigan apoyando con sus comentarios sera un capi por semana pero dependiendo de los comentarios serán mas seguidos

_Las quiere su amiga CECI ANDREW


	2. Chapter 2

ACLARACIONES:

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivas creadoras ,la siguiente historia es sin fines de lucros solamente de entretener

QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y A LA VEZ ACLARAR QUE SERA UN MINIFIC SIN MAS DE 13 CAPITULOS SI SE PUEDE MENOS Y POR ELLO SERA UN CAPI POR SEMANA YA SEA LOS JUEVES O VIERNES NO ES QUE SEA MALA PERO ESTA HISTORIA YA LA TENGO FINALIZADA Y SOLO LE ARE UNAS VARIANTES EN TRANSCURRO DE LA TAL AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO HAY UNA NOTA LA CUAL ESPERO LEEAN Y PARTICIPEN EN EL PEDIDO DE SUSO DICHA SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR NOS LEEMOS ABAJO

LA CONFUCION DE UN CORZON

La tarde empezaba a pintar de naranja y rosa el cielo de la ciudad de New York dándole un aire de paz que el espectador de tan bello momento no quería dar rienda suelta a su atribulado cerebro tratando de encontrar un motivo por el cual los acontecimientos lo habían llevado a tal extremo acaso ella ya no sentía nada por el; seria que ella se habría olvidado de el; seria tan malo siquiera mandar una postal o tal vez un telegrama, o mejor aun una carta con una explicación a su ya notable olvido.

_Que acaso no fueron alguna vez grandes amigos, cuando fue que todo se transformo por que hoy todo era tan difícil, por que el olvido y abandono de parte de ella, si de verdad la lastimo con sus palabras por que huir de el, por que no enfrentar las cosas y si ella lo conocía tan bien hubiera dado por echo que lo que el expreso fue por temor; pero temor a que realmente?

_Dando un suspiro se dijo que ya no tenia caso seguir atribulando su mente con el pasado, el debía seguir con su vida como lo venia haciendo desde ya mucho tiempo atrás, pero por que entonces sentía que su corazón se desangraba internamente y se marchitaba sin su fuente de alegría por que se sentía de esa forma si ya había transcurrido cuatro años sin una solo noticia de ella.

_Sus pensamientos estaban por llevarlo al punto de inicio cuando a lo lejos pudo oir que lo llamaban.

_Tio Wilian ¡!

_Calma Archy tal parece que trajeras la noticia de la cura para la leucemia chico _expreso e l rubio

_Pues aunque no me lo creas es casi igual de importante la noticia que traigo _ expreso el joven de mirada avellana

_Pues entonces que esperas para dármela? Exclamo el rubio sin creer ni un poco en la exageración de su sobrino _Es que no se como lo tomaras; pero resulta que a llegado una masiva desde Paris Francia y es de una joven con un nombre que tu y yo conocemos mejor que nadie _Sabes Archy hay días que realmente me exasperas ,quieres dejar de dar rodeos por favor- dijo el rubio ya un poco descolocado

_Bien dijo el de pronto el joven con exprecion solemne _La masiva es de Candy White ; te suena familiar y sabes que es lo raro ¿ que no viene dirigida a ninguno de nosotros, si no a TU querido y leal George Jhonsson, puntualiso el joven de mirada avellana

_ Wilian Albert Andrew se había quedado de piedra solo de escuchar el nombre de su pequeña aquella que ya mas d cuatro años no tenia indicios de nada ,logrando salir de su estupor arrebato la carta de las manos de su sobrino logrando que el joven lo observara con asombra al abrir el sobre sin ningún reparo en que era correspondesia privada

_Las fracciones del rostro del rubio iban adquiriendo diferentes fasetas que variaban en torno su lectura avanzaba denotando tanto como furia, incredulidad, culpa , frustración y sobre todo dolor un dolor que no se creía posible sentir

_Archy al observar detenidamente a su tio se pregunto que contenido estaría impreso en la masiva para causar esa expecion velada de dolor en su tio y sin soportarlo mas le hizo la pregunta _Que dice la carta? _Candy vuelve a America pero no vuelve sola y no regresa con nosotros

_Con quien regresa? Y si no es con nosotros donde vuelve' pregunto el joven claramente confundido

_Ella viene a florida y viene con su prometido

PUERTO DE NEW YORK

_ La joven de mirada vivas y dulce sonrisa se sentía algo incomoda por volver a su natal país pero primero debía poner en practica su ya estudiado plan

_Demostrarle al famoso heredero de los Andrew que nunca se debe de subestimar a Candyces White ya había dado el primer paso el anzuelo para hacer que el la buscara sabia de antemano que la masiva que mando ala residencia de los Andrew no llegaría a las manos de George el mismo le notifico que estaría en Chicago en esos días

_Solo espero que el pobre de George no se meta en problemas por ayudarme en esto pensó la rubia pero ella ya no daría vuelta atrás; no señor ella se había propuesto darle a Albert donde le dolia y que mejor que en su ego

_ Candy ¡! Que haces pequeña pecosa por que te sumes en tu pensamiento?

_No se sabes creo que me estoy arrepintiendo crees que hago bien?

_Ho claro que hases bien pequeña ya lo veras y si no lo es por lo menos lo habras intentado no lo crees?

_Bien dicen que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace y yo bengo a por lo que quiero y eso es el amor de Albert o nada

Continuara…..

SI LO SIENTO MUCHO CHICAS ¡!

_Se que es muy corto pero ya mero se pone bueno ya verán como Albert se arrepentirá de lo dicho, yo tengo una dinámica para todas ustedes y espero su apoyo saben que no se si quieren escoger al prometido de Candy pueden voten por sus rew o un pm escojan entere

TERRY

NIEL

MICHAEL

TOMAS

STEAR

ARCHY

ESPERO SUS VOTOS OK LAS QUIERE SU AMIGA CECI


	3. Chapter 3

2 ACLARACIONES :

Los personajes Candy Candy no me pertenecen si no a su respectivas creadoras la siguiente historia es solo con la intención de entretener nunca de lucrar.

HOLA CHICAS LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO EN MI DEFENZA DEBO DE DECIR QUE NO HE TENIDO UN SOLO DIA DE DESCANSO DESDE HACE MAS DE UN MES Y CREO QUE NO LOS TENDRE PUES DEBIDO A UNA INCAPACIDAD FALTE VARIOS DIAS Y CREO QUE MI PATRONA NO E DARA UN DIA LIBRE SIN QUE CUBRA ANTES TODOS LOS QUE ME AUSENTE, PERO BIEN NO ES TAN MALO DESPUES DE TODO SABEN A QUE NO SE IMAGINAN QUE NUESTRO GALAN PARA LA PECOS ES EL NUESTRO QUERIDO FRANCES CLARO QUE SABEN QUIEN ES VERDAD , NO LES DOY MAS LATA ACA LES DEJO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

_ Como es que no somos capaces de ser sinceros con nosotros mismos?

_Como es que el orgullo y el dolor son capaces de segarnos e impedir nuestra propia felicidad.

_Cuanto tiempo hace que deje de hablarme con sinceridad y admitir mis propios temores?

CHICAGO

_ En el salón de la residencia de los Andrew se sentía un aire de tristeza, melancolía y añoranza; a ciencia cierta el ocupante no lograba entender el por que, pero tenia un vago indicio de los motivos, tal vez era a su de ya desastroso estado de animo _o tal vez era por los ocupantes que carecían de alegría y vivacidad para endulzar el ambiente fuera cual fuera el motivo el era parte del por que de tan fúnebre ambiente ; " como es que yegue a tal grado de desolación? " se dijo a si mismo el rubio .

_tan en si mismo se encontraba , que no se percato de la entrada de su fiel secretario al salón que serbia de estudio en los días que se encontraban en el estado de CALIFORNIA_ se puede pregunto el pelinegro al notar que WILIAM no prestaba atención a su alrededor _ Claro George pasa _ respondió el rubio recuperando la compostura

_ he venido directo de la estación tal y como me lo pediste, es una suerte que Bruno haya logrado alcanzarme justo cuando el tren de NEW YORK anunciara su partida. _ Siento haber hecho que vinieras a si tan repentinamente ; pero necesito hablar con tigo sobre algo de suma importancia_ indico el rubio a siendo un gesto con las manos en señal para que el pelinegro tomara asiento _Tu diras WILIAM en qu puedo ayudarte? Observo el pelinegro _ ¿Sabes que tu siempre te he considerado como mi hermano? Inquirió el joven rubio _Claro que lo se WILIAM es mas me extraña que dudes sobre mi afecto hacia ti,_ Ho es que tienes algo que te inquieta? _ el rubio miraba a su amigo con la duda sembrada en su exprecion sin animarse a exteriorizar su duda, _Dime George desde cuando tienes contacto con CANDY?

NEW YORK

_ CASNDY se encontraba sentada frente al gran piano de cola blanca exteriorizando sus sentimientos por medio de la música que emanaba de sus diminutas y hermosas manos en una melodía que indicaba amor, pasión, dolor frustración, angustia pero sobre todo una entrega total en cada nota que sus idlico drama emocional impregnaba a la melodía que ella interpretaba.

_Brabo ma cherri que melodía mas apsionada la que acabas de brindarme

_MICHAEL que susto me has dado

_Jamas fue mi intención pequeña _ Que nodeberias estar ya en la cama, pequeño rufian ; mira que mañanainiciaremos nuestro plan , ho es que ya te arrepentiste de brindarme tu ayuda?

_Nunca mi bella dama soy un caballero asta la medula y como caballero no desamparare a una damisela en peligro.

_Nunca cambiaras verdad mi querido MICHAEL

_Nunca mi hermosa princesa yo siempre sere tu mas fiel enamorado y te sere fiel hasta la tumba.

_jajajaja quien te oyera diría que en verdad me profesas un amor eterno, mi querido FRANCES _ Pero baya si mi querida dulcinea me ha rechazado, como es posible que "MI ENCANTOFRANCES NO SURTA EFECTO EN TI"

_Sera quisas que mi coraqzon ya tenia dueño cuando te me declaraste?_ emmm tal vez seria que mi mejor amiga ya estaba loquita de amor por ti? ._ A ya se a que se debe es por que eres mi mejor y único amigo hombre

_HO vamos CANDY por que le quitas la dibercion a todo? _Lo siento MICHEL pero es que no estoy de animos

_ Tendra algo que ver non sierto rubio de ojos azules que tu estes de ese animo?

_Pues que te digo MICHEL ¿ tu sabes todo lo que he tenido que sufrir para poder volver a verlo

_ claro que lo se pero tu crees que vale la pena todo el sufrimiento que has padecido  
_ Eso es algo que tendre que averiguar por mi misma

_ Y si no vale la pena todo lo que has hecho por el?

_Entonces podre decir que lucvhe y no sali huyendo como una vil cobarde

_Si claro saldrás con la frente en alto y un corazón hecho mil pedazos por la deseccion y entonces que haras CANDY?

_Pues creo que eso dependerá de cómo se den las cosas nol lo crees ¿ por el momento dare todo lo mejor de mi por demostrar que soy tan digna de el amor de cualquiera y sere la mejor empresaria que WILIAM ANDREW aya tenido el honor de haber conocido

-Y haber dime como haras eso?

_Ya eso lo tengo solucionado ya tengo varios tratos con las empresas ANDREW Y ELLOS NI POR ENTERADOS QUE SOY ACCIONISTA DE MUCHOS DE SUS PROYECTOS

_Pero como has hecho eso pequeña tramposa?_ Eso mi querido MICHAEL es un secreto de estado

_Pobre WILIAN no sabe ni de donde le bendra la primer estocada no quisiera ser el cuando estén de frente

QUERIDAS AMIGAS SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON PERO DEVEN DE COMPRENDER QUE SOY HUMANA Y POR EL MOMENTO ESTOY PASANDO UN PROBLEMON QUE HA DESEQUILIBRADO MI MUNDO PERO PROCURARE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO Y NO DEJARLAS CON LA INCOMNITA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI LES RESUMIRE LA BOMBA QUEESTA DESEQUILIBRANDO MI MUNDO QUISIERA DARLES UN SALUDO A CADA UNO DE LAS QUE ME AN APOYADO DEJANDO UN COMENTARIO PERO POR EL MOMENTO NO LO HARE PUES EL SABADO DEJARE OTRO CAPI PARA IR COMPENSANDOLAS POR LA DEMORA Y ENTONCES DEJARE UNA DEDICATORIA PARA TODAS LAS QUE ME AN DEJADO UN COMENTARIO LAS QUIERO A TODAS POR SER TAN PACIENTES Y BELLAS CON MIGO NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRROXIMO CAPITULO LAS QUIERE SU AMIGA CECI ANDREW


	4. Chapter 4

ACLARACIONES:

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivas creadoras la siguiente historia es de mi imaguinacion y es sin fines de lucro solo de entretener

Hola preciosas se que muchas deben de querer lincharme, pero créanme cuando digo que tengo razones de peso para haber dejado de actualizar con regularidad como me había comprometido, pero no las defraudare terminare mis historias a un cuando valla lento pero recuerden que es seguro.

_George estaba atonito esperaba que WILIAM preguntara por su pequeña pero jamás pensó que el haría la pregunta a si de directa.

_Sabes WILIAM siempre espere que me preguntaras algo sobre la señorita CANDY pero no me imagine que te tardarías tantos años en preguntar. _aclaro el peli negro

_Dime algo WILIAM ¿ por que hasta hoy ?

_ Pues resulta que ha llegado una masiva de CANDY dirigida a ti_contesto el rubio sin inmutarse .

_ Bien WILIAM por ser tu te, dire esto sin animo a ofenderte; pero si solo es por ese motivo yo no tengo por que responder a tu interrogante

_Crees real mente es solo por que me he enterado de que CANDY te mando una masiva quiero saber desde cuando tienes contacto con ella?

_Pues tal parece que es a si como piensas WILIAM por que de ser de otra manera me habrias preguntado hace mucho por ella , pero al parecer tu duda es por que a mi persona y no a ti?

_ sabes mejor que nadie lo que CANDY significa para mi y este distanciamiento de parte de ella me parece incomprensible e infantil

_Sabes que WILIAN aquí el único infantil en esta situación fuiste tu, mira que decir que la sr: era inmadura, incapaz de ser una dama y que carece de las aptitudes para enfrentar el medio en el que te desenvuelves ; fu muy estúpido de tu parte y sebes que es lo peor ?

_No GEORGE que es lo peor?

_Que te niegas a aceptar lo que sientes por ella , te nieas a ti mismo el sentimiento que albergas por esa pequeña como tu la llamas, te niegas a ABRIR LOS OJOS AL AMOR

_Amor dices. que sabes tu de eso GEORGE?

_Pues a un que no lo creas mas de lo que tu podrías imaginar, Se que la soledad te corroe el alma, que la desolación te carcome dia con dia, y que tu corazón se siente desamparado por que te hace falta la dulzura de su mirada y la calidez de su sonrisa para alegrar tu existencia sientes que sin esa persona no estas completo que solo respiraras normal cuando ella te de eso que tu alma implora y que es la sola razón para vivir, Y ESO MI JOVEN PUPILO ES SOLO EL SER CORRESPONDIDO

_Como era capaz GEORGE de describir su sentir? Si ni el mismo lo lograba expresar y peor admitir que amaba a esa pequeña llorona de ojos esmeralda y mirada dulce y soñadora, de sonrisa encantadora y contagiosa

_Te preguntaras como lo se, eso es muy fácil de entender, yo en mi juventud también ame con la mima intensidad que tu lo haces, la cuestión es mi querido WILIAM, aras lo que hice yo callar y negarme a mi mismo la oportunidad de ser feliz o luchar por ese amor que tienes al alcance de tus manos?

_Creo que para eso ya es muy tarde GEORGE ella vuelve pero no a mi lado y junto a ella viene SU prometido .

_Vamos WILIAM no me digas que le temes a tener un rival de amores? _No GEORGE no es a eso a lo que le temo si no raal mente a no ser correspondido .

_Ho WILIAM si que has sido el hombre mas siego que yo he conocido y si en un dado caso no lograras ser el hombre que gane su corazón, tendras la satisfacción de saber que luchaste por su amor y ni te quedaras con la duda de lo que pudo haber sido. _ Tienes razón creo que enfrentare mis miedos, mi pequeña vale la pena y lo peor que puede pasar es que me encuentre como estaba cuando entraste.

_ Bien ahora solo dime muchacho que es lo que tienes pensado hacer?

_Realmente no tengo ni la mas remota idea, de lo que debo hacer ; crees que podrías darme un indicio de cómo dar con el paradero de CANDY en FLORIDA y donde se hospedara ?

Si te soy sincero no tengo idea de adonde se dirige, pero si ella me a mandado una carta avisándome que vendrá me supongo que desea verme y tarde o temprano me notificara su paradero después de todo soy al único a quien creo invitara a su boda.

Sabes GEORGE no le veo la gracia a tu sentido del humor

-Y quien te a dicho que bromeo WILIAN de seguro la sr: a de querer presentarme a su prometido, y s egun cro me quiere dar una sorpresa ; ya me lo ha expresado en masivas anteriores.

Que será esa sorpresa que mi princesa quiere darte ?

No lo se pero si debo advertirte algo WILIAM la sr; CANDY a cambiado mucho y talvez te deje asombrado con su cambio, ya no es la misma jovencita que tu recuerdas

Eso es lógico ella debía d cambiar, su cuerpo debió de madurar pero ella siempre será mi pequeña llorona

Eso es lo que me temo WILIAM que ella ya no sea la misma, la ultima vez estaba como decirlo muy cambiada tanto que sus ojos parecían vacios

Creo que exajeras ya lo v eras como cuando me vea saltara a mis brazos con sus ojos adnegados en lagrimas diciéndome que me a extrañado, ya lo veras

FLORIDA

Buenos días dormilona!

MICHAEL! Que hases en mi habitación tan de mañana?

Pues iniciar tu plan maestro pecosita rebelde y este empieza con una visita al salón de bellesa y una vuelta por las mejores tiendas de FLORIDA para que puedas asistir a tu recital al cual creo que tu rubio tormento habrá de asistir o me equivoco?

Pues mira que eres adibino por que eso es precisamente lo que tengo pensado, mi querido FRANCES

Continuara…

Hola amigas bellas y preciosas aca dejándoles un nuevo capi yo se que es muy corto pero el tiempo que poseo por el momento es limitado quisiera dejar mas pero mis problemas y obligaciones me tienen al limite pero no abandonare esta historia ok las quiere su amiga CECI ANDREW


End file.
